Petits coeurs
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Pourquoi Jim Morales utilise-t-il un téléphone mobile rose à petits cœurs ? Ma version perso.


Synopsis : Oneshot. Pourquoi Jim Morales utilise-t-il un téléphone mobile rose à petits cœurs ? Ma version perso.

A la fin d'un épisode, Odd constate avec surprise que Jim utilise un téléphone mobile de fillette. Quand il lui demande si les petits cœurs, « ce n'est pas too much ? », Jim utilise sa réplique culte : « je préfère ne pas en parler ». Voici mon explication très personnelle de cette drôle de faute de goût. Cette fic se situe plusieurs années avant les événements de Code Lyoko.

Disclaimer : le dessin animé Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Petits cœurs_

Cela faisait des semaines que Jim Morales se préparait pour la course des Deux Kangourous. Cette course d'orientation de sept jours dans la campagne australienne représentait la chance de sa… l'une des chances de sa vie. Il avait mis de l'argent de côté pour participer à cette grande aventure et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir enfin représenter sa belle nation française.

Cependant, une semaine avant la course, son partenaire Thomas se cassa le bras. Profondément déçu, Jim appela les organisateurs et les menaça de les faire radier du barreau s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution. On lui répondit qu'il y avait eu un autre désistement côté français et qu'il rencontrerait l'autre personne qui avait perdu son partenaire, un certain Dominique Legrand, la veille de la course.

Jim prit donc l'avion pour l'Australie et se présenta avec son vélo, sa boussole et ses provisions le jour de la course. Une femme brune à la forte carrure se tenait près de l'accueil.

- Excusez-moi, ma petite dame, s'enquit Jim. Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais trouver Dominique Legrand ?

- C'est moi, répondit-elle. Vous êtes Jim Moral ?

Le futur prof de gym de Kadic resta muet. Non seulement elle avait le toupet d'écorcher son nom, non seulement elle n'était pas Thomas, mais en plus, c'était une femme ! Elle allait le retarder !

- Morales ! protesta-t-il. Il doit y avoir une erreur…

- Vous vous attendiez à ce que je sois un homme ? s'enquit Dominique, à qui ce genre de choses était déjà arrivé.

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire…

- Monsieur, lança Dominique, j'ai participé au Tour de France et j'étais capitaine de mon équipe de natation au lycée. Ce n'est pas une petite balade dans la nature qui va me fatiguer, si c'est ça que vous craignez.

- J'ai participé aux Jeux Olympiques il y a deux ans ! rétorqua Jim, vexé.

- Mais il n'y avait pas de Jeux Olympiques il y a deux ans ! fit remarquer la femme.

- J'préfère pas en parler…

Jim se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison : il allait bel et bien devoir se taper cette femme prétentieuse et arrogante comme partenaire. On leur distribua des dossards, des casquettes portant le logo de la course et des plans individuels car chaque équipe devrait suivre un parcours différent, et on donna le signal du départ. Les équipes s'élancèrent à l'assaut de la campagne australienne…

Et Jim et Dominique restèrent sur place car ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la façon de lire la carte. Jim voulait aller au nord, Dominique, à l'ouest. Jim proposa de couper la poire en deux en allant au nord-ouest, mais il y avait un ravin pile à cet endroit-là. Ils tirèrent à pile ou face, Dominique gagna, Jim râla parce qu'il aurait préféré gagner, et il râla encore plus quand il constata qu'ils avaient pris le bon chemin.

La journée se déroula dans une ambiance particulièrement désagréable. Jim reprochait à sa partenaire de ne savoir ni cuisiner, ni monter une tente et de boire toute l'eau. De son côté, Dominique s'énervait de la façon dont Jim chantait faux, collait des miettes à la carte et mettait un temps fou pour lacer ses chaussures. Le soir venu, ils s'installèrent dans un campement de fortune, avalèrent un mauvais repas en silence et se dévisagèrent, furieux.

- Jim, énonça Dominique au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'espérais autre chose de cette journée.

- Je déclare forban, répondit aussitôt le futur prof de gym.

- Tu veux dire forfait ? Ecoute, Jim, je ne t'aime pas et toi non plus, tu ne m'aimes pas, mais cette course représente beaucoup pour moi et j'ai décidé de me donner à fond pour la gagner. Le mieux, ce serait peut-être qu'on essaie de se supporter.

Jim grogna et proposa du chocolat à sa partenaire en signe de réconciliation. La nuit se déroula sans incident, ainsi que la journée du lendemain, pendant laquelle ils ne se parlèrent pratiquement pas. Ce furent les jours suivants qui s'avérèrent les plus agréables : comme ils avaient pris leurs marques et leurs habitudes, ils se risquaient à bavarder et à plaisanter et se rendaient compte qu'en fait, ils ne se détestaient pas du tout. Dans le fond, Jim appréciait le sérieux et la rigueur de Dominique, et Dominique trouvait la balourdise de Jim plutôt touchante.

Ils passèrent leur dernière soirée à regarder les étoiles en mangeant ce qui leur restait de chocolat. Ils étaient moulus de fatigue mais se sentaient plutôt satisfaits.

- C'est dommage que le portable ne passe pas ici, dit soudain Dominique. J'aimerais téléphoner chez moi pour leur dire ce que je fais maintenant.

- Je n'aurais jamais de portable, répondit son ami. Mon neveu qui veut devenir musicien dit que ça donne le cancer de l'oreille.

- Tu as un neveu ?

- J'préfère pas en parler.

Elle éclata de rire, l'embrassa sur la joue et alla se glisser sous la tente. Médusé, Jim se toucha la joue, se demandant ce que Dominique avait bien voulu dire par là. Puis il alla se coucher à son tour et dormit comme une masse jusqu'au lendemain.

Ils arrivèrent bons derniers, acceptèrent une médaille en chocolat et rentrèrent à l'hôtel, trop fatigué pour bavarder davantage. Le lendemain, ils prirent le même avion pour Paris après un dernier coup de fil à leurs proches. Jim repensait encore à cette bise si fugitive et si inattendue. Peut-être qu'elle avait voulu dire qu'elle l'aimait bien. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient se revoir après être rentrés chez eux. Il pourrait l'inviter au cinéma ou au resto, et ensuite…

En arrivant sur le terminal, Jim retrouva Dominique. Il s'apprêtait à l'inviter à sortir mais ne prononça jamais sa phrase car une fillette haute comme trois pommes alla se jeter dans les bras de sa partenaire en l'appelant « Maman. » Médusé, Jim vit également un homme de son âge s'avancer vers elles et les enlacer. Il se sentit tout bête.

- Jean, ma petite Cécile, il faut que je vous présente Jim, mon partenaire pour la course, murmura enfin Dominique en se dégageant de leur étreinte. Il a été formidable. Jim, voici Jean, mon mari, et Cécile, ma fille.

- On a un cadeau pour toi, maman ! s'écria la petite fille en lui tendant un téléphone portable rose bonbon. C'est moi que j'ai choisi la couleur ! C'est vrai, le monsieur, il a été formidable ? Il s'est battu contre un lion ?

- J'préfère pas en parler ! répondit Jim tandis que Dominique assurait sa fille qu'il n'y a pas de lions en Australie. Il cherchait un moyen de s'en aller mais Jean semblait décidé à le retenir.

- Laissez-moi vous offrir un café, Jim. Domi m'a dit que vous avez été un partenaire extraordinaire. J'adorerais faire votre connaissance.

- Pourquoi il a l'air triste, le monsieur, Maman ? s'enquit la petite Cécile.

- J'ai l'air triste, moi ?

- Mais oui, tu as l'air malheureux, monsieur.

Jim chercha une explication convaincante. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à cette enfant : « parce qu'à chaque fois que je rencontre une femme avec qui j'ai l'impression que ça va marcher, elle est soit mariée, soit lesbienne, soit complètement dingue ». Son regard tomba sur le téléphone de Dominique et il eut une idée.

- Parce que ta maman a un très joli mobile et que j'aimerais bien avoir le même.

- On lui offre le même pour le remercier d'avoir protégé Maman ? suggéra aussitôt Cécile à son père.

Ils allèrent lui acheter le même. Malgré sa déception, Jim resta ami avec Dominique. Il garda son téléphone portable rose pendant des années et à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'interrogea sur ses choix esthétiques, il répondit qu'il préférait ne pas en parler.

_La fin…_


End file.
